We Were Meant For Each Other
by cheergirl19961
Summary: Ezria one shot. Aria and Ezra haven't seen each other in three years, what happens when they meet in a coffee shop one day? R&R :


**This is my first story and I'm thinking its just going to be a one shot. Its actually something I wrote for my English class. We had to do a creative writing story about the story ****The Lady or the Tiger**** and I decided to change it up a bit and make it an ezia story(: well I hope you like it! Id love to hear what you guys think so please review! **

**Xoxo Nicole**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :( **

**Ezra's POV**

I still think about her every day. I wonder what her life is like now. It has been almost three years since that terrible day. The day I lost her. Sure, Sarah was great, but she was nothing compared to Aria. Aria was everything to me. What Sarah and I have isn't love. I just wish she would realize that.

I was torn away from my thoughts when I heard Sarah call my name. She needed help packing up the last few boxes. We were moving for the fourth time for her job. They can never seem to keep her in one place. But we were used to it now. It was practically a routine; work in one place for almost a year, then pick up everything and move. As if that isn't hard enough, we have our daughter, Cassey, to move. And she had a lot of stuff for a two year old. Eventually, we packed everything up and we were on our way.

We arrived in our new home about two hours later. "It's beautiful." Sarah and I said at the same time. We smiled at each other and continued on our tour. After about a week in the house, it finally started to feel like home. After dinner I decided to go on a walk. The neighborhood was beautiful, especially while the sun was setting.

I found an adorable coffee shop around the corner. It was six at night, but coffee sounded great. As I walked in I noticed a familiar face. I stopped, staring at her. "It can't be her." I said to myself. But it was her, it was Aria. Sitting 20 feet away from me and all I could do was stand here and look at her. My body was frozen. I had always wondered what it would be like if I saw her again, but I never thought it would happen. I couldn't just leave and act like it never happened, because she saw me too. But neither of us knew what to do. I slowly walked toward her. She gestured for me to sit down with her. I sat across from her, staring into her eyes. She smiled, that smile that I've missed so much, and I finally said "I've missed you." Breaking the awkward silence. After a few second she responded, "I've missed you too."

We spent about an hour catching up and it was awkward to say the least. We talked about how she moved a few months after I did to get away from her father. She told me he was very controlling and she finally decided to leave and have her own life, not a life controlled by her father. I told her about Cassey and how Sarah and I had just moved here. Whenever I would mention Sarah her smile would drop a little, I think. But I probably just imagined it. She's married. She has a family of her own. Why would she care if I was married? She has clearly moved on.

Once again, Sarah interrupted my thoughts. I walked over to her and she handed me Cassey. It was really strange but Cassey always seemed to want to be with me. I loved it though. I loved her. But I did feel bad because sometimes it would really upset Sarah. A half hour later I got Cassey to sleep and not long after, I fell asleep.

Two weeks have passed since I saw Aria and she hasn't spoken to me since then. Not even one text. I figured this meant she didn't want anything to do with me. So many times I've went to dial her number, the number I knew all too well, but chickened out just before hitting send. I would always tell myself "If she wanted to talk to you, she would've." I would also go back to that coffee shop every day, hoping to see her there because she had told me she goes there a lot.

After bringing Cassey to her babysitters house I went home and wrote Aria a letter. One that I would actually send.

_Aria,_

_I think back to the many days we spent together. I remember all the times we would meet after school, hiding from everyone. When we would have to leave town to go on real dates. We weren't supposed to fall in love. We weren't allowed to fall in love. But we did. To everyone else, we were wrong for loving each other, but I know we weren't. I really did love you. I still love you. I know you have a family now and a life that doesn't include me but, I just needed you to know that I will always love you._

_Ezra_

Ever since I sent that letter, exactly one week ago today, I've been terrified to see her again. I sat at the coffee shop thinking about what I would say to her if I saw her. Would she ignore me? Would she say she still loves me too? There were so many different scenarios in my mind. Finally, I stopped worrying and left the shop. As I walked out, I heard someone approaching me from the back. I spun around, now staring into Aria's eyes.

Before I could say anything she pressed her lips against mine. "I still love you. I didn't move because of my dad, I moved because it was too hard to walk around the town without you. There were too many memories. Too many things that made me break down and cry when I thought about how you would never be mine again. When you walked in to the coffee shop that day, I decided that this time I'm not losing you. I will always love you and nothing can ever change that."

I took her hand as we walked away together. I finally got my happy ending.


End file.
